


Paper Heart

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always thought of Harry as his greatest mistake, but in the end he may be his greatest ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you two finally got engaged!" Stan bellowed loudly as he punched Louis on the arm. 

Eleanor giggled and scowl appeared onto Louis' face.

"It's about damn time." Stan added.

That caused Lou to roll his eyes even more and that earned another slug to the arm.

"Thanks, man. You are so sweet." Louis' tone was thick with sarcasm.

It's not that Louis wasn't excited to be engaged to Eleanor, they had after all, been together for quite sometime.

Louis just hated the attention. Marriage is such an overrated concept and he was mainly doing this to make El happy.

Stan caught his gaze for a moment and he seemed to know where Louis' thoughts had taken him, so he gave a sympathetic smile. 

Louis grabbed two beers while Eleanor and Stan's girlfriend, Heather, gossiped nonstop in the kitchen. Lou motioned for Stan to follow him out onto the back porch.

"Thanks for coming tonight, mate." Lou said as he handed a beer over to his best friend.

"I've known you since we were in diapers, Lou. You can tell me if you aren't happy about this engagement." Stan took a long sip of his beer.

 

"It's not that, Stan." He says in a hushed whisper. "I really love her, it's just the concept of marriage. It doesn't mean what it should. But, I will do this for Eleanor."

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mate? Since you are going to be gone for six months." Stan tried his best to ease into the subject of Louis leaving.

Louis clenched his fists around his bottle of beer, taking a moment of thought before answering Stan's question.  
"I think this is why I am doing this. I need her to know that my sentence will not change things with us. It's a way of closing the door of my past, so I can finally move on. I'm not that same person anymore, Stan."

Stan clasped his hand onto Louis shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
"I'm going to miss you mate. I will visit you as much as I can."

"Lads! Dinner is ready!" Eleanor chimed from the kitchen. 

Louis gave Stan a smile as they made their way back inside.

This was the good thing about Stan, he knew when to drop a subject, especially one that would upset Eleanor.

They all sat down at the dining room table and kept up a steady chatter as they ate. No one wanted to talk about what the following day would bring, even though it hovered above them all like a thick layer of fog.

Louis ate until he couldn't eat any more, and drank until he was wobbly. He knew that tomorrow his life would change, and he was terrified that it would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Earlier

 

Louis was sat in his apartment with a stack of endless coursework laid out in front of him, it was only half nine and he was already about to rip his work to shreds.  
His mind was elsewhere, so he knew it did no good to even bother with trying to study.

Louis kicked his book off the bed and laid back on his pillow with a huff.

All he did throughout school was study and do everything that anyone wanted him to do.

He was quite the prude and he hates to admit that to himself.

There was something about this night that made him want to just say 'fuck it' and go out..like a normal college student.

Louis hopped up from his small bed and took a look in the mirror.

His hair was stuck up in every direction and his clothes were a wrinkled mess.

This would not do.

He changed into a black tank top and black skinnies which his mother had absolutely despised and threw a grey beanie onto his head.

He took a final glance in the mirror and decided that this would have to do, besides he was practically invisible anyways. No one ever seemed to notice him.

~~~~~~~

 

The bar was only a few short blocks away and Louis was thankful for that. The wind was chilly and he conveniently forgot his jacket.

A shiver ran down his spine as he reached the door and hurried inside.

It was a little bit crowded but he found a few empty seats next to the bar.

Louis walked across the room and took a seat, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

It was only a few moments before the bartender came to his side and asked what he would like.

Louis' wasn't much of a drinker, so he ordered only a beer.

The bar was quite loud for such a small crowd and he couldn't help but glance around and take in his surroundings.

There was a large group of people in the back corner, each were covered in tattoos and piercings.

Before Louis could turn around, a tall lad with curly hair caught his eye.

Louis blushed for some odd reason and turned his back to him quickly, praying that the guy didn't even see him looking at him. 

Louis nursed his beer for quite a while, deciding that he didn't much like the beer.

A thousand thoughts raced over his mind, pretty much convincing himself that coming to the bar was a stupid idea. This wasn't his usual scene.

Louis was about to pay for his beer when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
Without thinking he turned around and he almost gasped at the sight in front of him.

"I saw you looking at me." The tall lad with chocolate curls said with a devious smile.

Louis was for sure that he throat was closing up as he tried to spit out any sort of words.

"Um...uh...sorry mate. I was just leaving." Louis swept his fringe out of his eyes and began to stand up.

"Let me buy you a drink." The curly lad said persistently. 

Louis' eyes widened, but he couldn't find the words to say no to this beautiful stranger.

He had never fancied a lad before, and he wasn't even sure if thats what he was doing now.

"As long as it's something better than this shit beer." Louis replied.

The lad chuckled, his lips forming an infectious smile.

"I'm Harry." 

He extended his hand to Louis and the sleeve of his jumper lifted a bit, his tattoos peering out.

Louis shook his hand and his eyes grazed over Harry's tattoos. 

"I'm Louis...." He grinned. "I ...um...really like your tattoos. Too chicken to get one meself."

 

Harry took a seat beside him and ordered two drinks.

"Aye...that a bit of a Yorkshire accent I hear?." He asked.

 

Louis took a sip of the sweet liquid and thought to himself that this drink was much better.

"That obvious? Donny born and raised." 

Louis finished his drink off quickly.  
"This is really good. Thank you."

"I traded Chesire in for London a few years ago...but I'm never in one place for too long."  
Harry waved at the bartender and he brought them two more drinks.

"I'd love to travel. Never even left Donny before coming to Uni. Do you travel with work?" Louis began sipping on his next drink, his cheeks flushing from the alcohol already.

"Yeah yeah...." Harry smirked. "Sort of an entrepreneur. I'm leaving out for Los Angeles tomorrow night. One of my favourite places."

Louis wasn't usually a talkative person, but the alcohol must've made him speak more freely.

"I'm so jealous! Take me with you!" Louis laughed and nudged the lad he barely knew. "I could use a bit of sun."

"Come on then." Harry smirked and let his hand fall to Louis' thigh.

He laughed and just assumed that Harry was just joking, but the curly lad cleared that up quite quickly.

"Seriously. I'll only be gone a week at the most. Private plane to the land of the sun."

Louis chugged the rest of his drink and just nodded.

Harry flashed him a cheeky smile and ordered them more to drink.

The two laughed as they kept drinking and Louis was beyond drunk. His entire body was tingly and he wobbled as he tried to stand.

Harry grabbed his wrist to steady him and Louis found himself leaning onto him.

He smelled of cinnamon and vanilla and a hint of whiskey. Louis was instantly intoxicated by not only the liquor but by Harry as well. 

Before Louis realized what he was doing, he had his lips pressed to Harry's. They were warm and firm, but they moved softly against his. 

Harry took things a step further and deepened the kiss while Louis' hands tangled into his curls.

A foreign moan escaped Louis' lips and Harry pulled away from the kiss.

He attempted to pull Harry back to him, but he stopped him.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Louis nodded.

"My apartment is only a few blocks away." 

He boldly took Harry's hand and tugged him out the door.

Both of them swayed a bit from the alcohol but they managed to make it quickly back to Louis' place.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry had Louis pressed against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis knew he should be terrified. He had never done anything like this before, let alone with a guy.   
Harry had taken the lead and that combined with Louis' new found confidence he was perfectly okay with how this scenario was playing out.

Harry's hands were perfect and he knew exactly where they needed to be at each moment. 

Louis grazed his fingers down Harry's chest and that earned a moan from deep in his chest.

"Take it off." Harry practically growled.

Louis nodded speechless, and did as he was told.

Louis couldn't help but groan as he let Harry's shirt fall to the floor, his eyes tracing over every inch of ink on his body.

He pressed his lips to Harry's collarbone and nibbled along his chest.

A hiss escaped Harry's lips and Louis continued his pursuit.

He could feel Harry harden against him and that cause a groan to form in his throat.

Harry's hands were all over him and before Louis' knew it, he was just as hard as Harry.

Harry seemed to have the same thought, because he pressed his erection directly against Louis'. The friction caused Louis to gasp.   
It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Louis dropped down to his knees and began to hurriedly unbutton Harry's tight jeans.

Harry had his palms pressed against the wall on either side of Louis, and he looked at him in bewilderment.

As Louis rolled his jeans down over Harry's thighs, his cock sprang free and suddenly Louis was very aware of what was going on.

A bit of nerves hit Louis and he hesitated as he glanced up at Harry.

"Am...am I doing this okay?." Louis asked in a shaky voice.

Harry bent to press a firm kiss to Louis' lips and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Perfect Lou." 

 

Louis finally broke Harry's gaze and took his focus on what was before him.

Harry was so big. 

Louis reached up and took it in his grasp, earning him a delightful moan from Harry.

Louis smiled to himself and took that as his cue to continue.

He pressed a kiss to the tip of Harry's erection and he felt it twitch between his fingers.

Louis' was pretty sure at this point he could come untouched.

He swirled his tongue over Harry's perfect cock, running his tongue along the entire length.

Louis contemplated his next move for a moment and finally took Harry completely into his mouth.

He almost gagged as Harry hit the back of his throat. 

"Easy there, love. Relax your jaw and curl your lips over your teeth." Harry moaned as he slid his fingers into Lou's hair.

Louis tried his best to relax and he swallowed around Harry.

He almost thought he had hurt Harry, but as he looked up through his eyelashes he realized that was a sound of pleasure coming from his lips.

Louis was quite pleased with himself so he kept repeating his movements.  
Soon, Harry was panting.

"Louis....Lou...stop...or I'm gonna come." Harry pleaded.

Louis was determined at this point.

He didn't listen to Harry and continued.

Louis swallowed around him once more and that was it.

Harry called out Louis' name and fisted his hands tightly into his hair. His body writhed against Louis's face as his came hard down Louis' throat.

Louis dug his fingers into Harry's thighs and pulled off of him, licking his lips. 

It didn't taste as bad as he had expected it to.  
It was quite nice actually.

Harry tugged Louis up against his chest and crashed their lips together.

He moaned as Harry palmed him through his jeans.

"Let's get these off." Harry mumbled between kisses.

Louis nodded.

Harry quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off, tugging Louis to the couch.

He sat down and Harry kneeled in front of him.

"Such a pretty cock you have, Lou." Harry said with a devious grin playing on his lips.

 

Louis pressed his back against the couch, his eyes pleading.  
"Harry....please...touch me." 

Harry responded by pressing kisses along his thigh, paying mind to not even brush against Louis' cock.

His lips were everywhere, except for where Louis really wanted them to be.

Louis needed to be touched, he needed release.

Harry had him breathless and squirming before he finally put his lips on Louis.

 

He nearly lost it right then.

Louis took a few breaths, begging himself to last longer than a few moments.

He twisted his fingers into Harry's perfect curls and he bobbed on his lap.

Louis could feel the pressure building in his abdomen and he knew there was no fighting it.

Louis' eyes shut tightly and his body began to shake in pure ecstasy.

His head flew back and he cried out loudly as he came long and hard into Harry's mouth.

"Fuuuuuuuck!"

 

Harry continued to suck him as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, his cock twitching as his hot seed shot down his throat.

Once Louis' breathing had steadied Harry pulled himself off and climbed onto the couch beside him.

Louis smiled lazily and pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder.

"That was....so fucking good." 

Harry smirked and brushed the fringe out of Louis' eyes.

"This looks suits you." Harry pressed another kiss to Lou's lips and slid an arm around him.

Louis chuckled and leaned into Harry's side.

They both fell asleep like that, completely sated and unwilling to move.


End file.
